


Coda Challenge #11 - "Trust"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fitz and Jemma talk (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x11 -Wake Up).





	

“You should have trusted me with this.”

Jemma’s chiding was gentle, but Fitz winced slightly.

They were in the Lab. She was helping Fitz classify and store away all the AIDA-related files.

“I know. I just wanted to do this bit on my own. Since, you know… it was partly my fault.” He hung his head in shame. “I just wanted to make it right.”

Now that things were a bit more settled, he had calmly explained to Jemma his suspicions, and told her about his solo investigation and Radcliffe’s LMD replacement. The real Radcliffe was in the wind. God knew what he could be planning to do next…

He should’ve seen this coming. He should have stopped Radcliffe!

Of course Radcliffe would want to create an LMD of himself. Not only was it extremely useful to escape authorities, but it allowed him the chance to play God, to achieve humanity’s ultimate goal - becoming immortal. Fitz realized too late that it would be too much for Radcliffe to resist.

Although, he had to admit that it had felt kind of good to shoot the bloody LMD.

He let out a heavy sigh.

Jemma looked over at him. _Poor Fitz_. He looked so defeated. Guilt and self-doubt hovering over him like a dark cloud.

Part of him was still processing everything that was happening.

Fitz had actually trusted Radcliffe, looked up to him. Seen him as a mentor and a father figure… _What a joke!_ Holden Radcliffe was nothing but a mad scientist with a God complex.

But that wasn’t the only thing bothering him. He kept trying to shut out the part of himself that couldn’t help but notice the similarities between Radcliffe and Ward. He’d been duped again…

Just thinking about it made him sick.

“I feel like I don’t know who to trust…” he whispered.

Jemma took his hand in hers.

“You can always trust me, no matter what. I hope you know that.”

He smiled sweetly at her. “I do,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze. “And you can always trust me.”

They leaned in for a kiss.

The path ahead would not be an easy one. That was sure. But they could get through whatever came at them as long as they were together.


End file.
